A Screen Name Mixup
by wishinstar
Summary: Rory meets Jared (not the actor who plays dean) online, thinking that its Jess. what she doesn't know that its actually his younger brother, and she starts to fall 4 him. pairings Literati(most likely) and l/l/c please read!!!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jess has a brother no one knows about, except for jess of course. What happens when Rory meets him online and thinks he's Jess?  
  
Disclaimer: no of these characters are mine, besides Jess's brother.  
  
Flashback, when Jess leaves home.  
  
"Jared, I hate to leave you here with Liz." Jess solemnly said to his younger brother, "But I have to go, you know that. Here's my e-mail, and e- mail me as much as possible about everything. I'll always be there for you."  
  
Jared nodded as he watched his older brother; but only about 1 year, drive away, to Starshollow, far away from him.  
  
End Flashback; return to now, (before last episode)  
  
Jess ran his hand through his hair as he thought about his younger brother. Just in case he would forget his younger brother's screen name, he wrote it down: punkrocker16.  
  
He finished his work, trying not to think too much, and unconsciously, left the little piece of paper out on the counter, not knowing how much this careless act would affect his future. Running up the stairs, he went to his room and buried himself into Oliver Twist, an old favorite of his, and read through until the morning came.  
  
**  
  
"Mom! I'm going to head on over to Luke's! I have to get to school!" Rory yelled up the stairs. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
Her mom tiredly raised her hand into the air as if Rory could actually see it, and went back to sleep. She grabbed her backpack, straightened out her uniform, and ran out the door.  
  
Looking her watch, Rory saw that the time was 7:00. (A/n: I don't know when her school starts, so I'm guessing.) Her bus left in five minutes!  
  
Running as fast as she could, she got to Luke's, sat down and said, "Luke. Coffee. On. The. Go." She panted. "Please hurry!"  
  
Luke nodded and went to get her the coffee. Rory looked around the shop, seeing the normal people there. Kirk, Taylor. her eyes stopped when they spotted the piece of paper on the counter. She picked it up and glanced at it.  
  
"Punkrocker16, that's probably Jess's screen name, I wonder what its doing out here. Well, now I can torment him online, that will be fun." She smirked wickedly, as she was still angry with him and spiteful to Shane. "Mom will have fun with this."  
  
After Luke gave her the coffee, she gave him the money, and ran out the door, as it was time for her bus to leave.  
  
**  
  
After school was over Rory ran into the house. She said hi to her mother who wasn't there, not realizing that until she actually yelled hi, grabbed a handful of chips, and ran straight to the computer  
  
Rory logged onto her screen name, coffeereader14. She added punkrocker16 to her buddy list.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't on yet, she sighed and started checking her e-mail. A door opened, signaling that someone had signed on. Lucky for her, it was Jess. She excitedly started typing an instant message to him.  
  
Coffeereader14: Hey  
  
Punkrocker16: who are you?  
  
Rory pondered for a moment, and thought of something she could say.  
  
Coffeereader14: and it matters because.?  
  
Punkrocker16: (thinks for a moment) I don't know. I guess there's no reason  
  
Coffeereader14: we can have a perfectly good conversation without knowing that information  
  
Punkrocker16: so do you have a boyfriend, assuming you're a girl?  
  
Coffeereader14: yeah I do, a pretty steady one actually. you?  
  
Punkrocker16: well, I don't really like the girl I'm dating, shes just a nice girl that a friend wanted me to date. I like a different girl, but I don't want to break her heart. You know what I mean?  
  
Coffeereader14; yeah, I do. much more than you would think.  
  
Punkrocker16: so anyways, what bands do you like?  
  
Coffeereader14: how about you go first?  
  
Not really sure why she had said that, Rory waited for his reply.  
  
Punkrocker16: well, my sn is punkrocker16, what do you think? Well I like Jimmy Eat World, Sugarcult, Blink182, Weezer Incubus, Greenday. you get the picture  
  
Coffereader14: lol, yeah I do.  
  
As the hours passed by, Rory forgot about the time, as she learned more and more about 'Jess'. Things she had never even thought about him liking and disliking. But the one topic the had never gotten around to was where they live.  
  
A/n; please tell me what you think!!! R/r! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Jared. Jared is not the person who plays Dean on the show (sorry for the confusion; I didn't realize that when I wrote the story)  
  
Pairings: Java Junkie or l/c; Literati (did I spell that right) unless you, the people who review decide otherwise. Paris/Jamie and Lane/Henry (is that the new guy's name?? I forget)  
  
Additional A/n: For Rory's screen name, I typed in my favorite number (hence the 14) and I also like the number 16 so I did that for Jared's screen name; he is actually 17, Rory is 18, and Jess is 18 (as the show goes). There is only a year difference between Rory and Jared; and I am not sure who will end up with whom, though I am a strong literati fan. Oh, and just to remind you, this is before the dance marathon.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Jess raced to his computer, hoping that his little brother would be on; he hadn't talked to him in months. Looking at his buddy list, he saw that he was indeed on.  
  
Dodger17: Hey little bro  
  
Punkrocker16: hey  
  
Dodger17: what's up?  
  
Punkrocker16: talking to some girl.  
  
Jess smiled at his brother's reply. Hopefully, he had broken up with that other one; she was only trouble. Well, then again, Jess was trouble; so he didn't have a say.  
  
Dodger17: do I know her?  
  
Punkrocker16: actually, I don't even know her so how would you?  
  
Though Jess knew that Jared was a big boy, he was still his older brother, not by much though. Intently, Jess started typing his reply.  
  
Dodger17: as an older brother, I'm just going to tell you not to meet her on any dark corners of new york. but as a brother, how old is she?  
  
Punkrocker16: actually, she's your age. We haven't really talked about anything more than food, music, girlfriend/boyfriend stuff, and that's about it  
  
Dodger17: do you know where she lives?  
  
Punkrocker16: do you want me to ask?  
  
Pondering for a moment, Jess weighed the chances of her living near by. Overall the answer came out zero to like 0.2. there was almost no chance of her living near by, but just in case.  
  
Dodger17: why not take the risk?  
  
**  
  
Punkrocker16: where do you live?  
  
"Rereading the same thing over and over won't change the words you know Rory. Maybe the coffee is finally getting to you.. Just like Lucas predicted."  
  
"Mom! I didn't know you were home! Well, hi! I was just getting off."  
  
Coffeereader14: I gtg, mom's home. Ttyl?  
  
Punkrocker16: yeah, bye.  
  
"Who was that you were talking to?"  
  
"I think it was Jess, but he just was so nice online, you know, not knowing who I was."  
  
"Fun! We can now officially annoying Jess online! Whee! I'm really thirsty for coffee; can we go now that you spent hours on the computer talking to a weird but nice Jess?"  
  
"Sure Mom. Whatever you want to do."  
  
While slipping on her shoes, Rory thought about the up-coming dance marathon. She was excited about spending time with Dean, and really showing how much she cared for him, but not Jess.  
  
A/n: fast forward to Sunday, after the dance marathon. Rory is in the same situation as she was on the show. She is broken up with Dean, and going to get together with Jess. But won't that complicate things with Jared online, which she still thinks is Jess? That and more will come in this exciting (not really) story of Rory's relationships! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I have gotten reviews that u guys want more, so here u go! This chap will b short cuz I have no idea what should happen next! Please read my other stories such as a cruise can change everything and OMG! What just happened? REVIEW!  
  
This is now fast forward to now. Wow, it's been awhile since I last updated. SORRY!!!  
  
**  
  
Rory sat at the computer debating whether or not to go on. Though she had been pretty sure that it was Jess on the computer, she wasn't quite sure now, because of the hesitation that she got when she was about to tell him where she lived.  
  
Now that she and Jess were I suppose a 'couple' as one might call them, Rory knew that she should tell him her screen name. When he found out she had AIM, he wanted her screen name, but she found that she was reluctant to let him have it.  
  
After awhile, her curiosity of what Jess might say when he was on the computer go to her. She logged online, and looked over at the buddy list. Punkrocker14 was indeed on, and she instantly imed him.  
  
Coffeereader16: hey  
  
Punkrocker14: hi, wat's up?  
  
Coffeereader16: nothing really, u  
  
Punkrocker14: same old, same old  
  
Coffeereader16: so about where I live...  
  
Punkrocker14: if you don't want me to know, then that's ok- I live in NYC  
  
Rory thought over the chances of him knowing Jess, but then again, isn't he Jess in the first place? Why would he say he lived in NYC- that's where he used to live. She started to doubt that this was his screen name, and maybe it was one of his friends. But then again, it could just be some random screen name a person that she had never met who left it sitting around. If he wasn't a person Jess knew who lived in NYC, then the chances that they would know Jess were small.  
  
Still, it freaked her out. She had been sure that it was Jess when she confidently imed him the first time, but now, now after he said where he lived, she was suddenly struck with the thought that it might not be Jess. Though all of this was going through her mind, she decided to answer correctly. If it was Jess he would want to know who they were, and then he would know who she was, and there would be no more secrets. If it wasn't then who would know what would happen next?  
  
Coffereader16: oh, its this little town called Starshollow, I doubt u've even heard of it  
  
At his computer, Jared froze. Starshollow? Wasn't that where Jess was? She couldn't possibly know him, could she? It was a small town and all, but the chances of that being the place. Jared wasn't a fool. Maybe there was more than one; he would ask the state.  
  
Punkrocker14: what state is that in  
  
Thinking about the consequences that she could go through, Rory weighed both options. Either this was some psycho on the computer trying to kill her, or acting like a guy her age, or it was some nice innocent guy tying to be her friend.  
  
Coffeereader14: Connecticut  
  
Jared sat at his computer. What were the chances? He should tell his brother, he really should. Crushing on a girl that might be Jess's new girlfriend even though he had never met her, might not have been a good thing.  
  
Punkrocker14: I've.. let's just say heard of it  
  
Coffeereader16: cool  
  
Punkrocker14: I really like you, I wish we could meet, and just to tell u, I am not a psycho. I hope u believe me.  
  
Coffeereader16: yeah, I guess I do  
  
Punkrocker14: well you might say that the reason I want you to believe me is cuz I sorta kinda  
  
Jared didn't know anymore what he was typing. It was pure instinct.  
  
Punkrocker14: the childish word that little girls gossip about, I sorta have a crush on you  
  
Rory sat there, dumbfounded. What was she going to do?  
  
A/n: Cliffhanger! Hee hee, hope you like this! Keep in mind, he is 17, and this is a lit! REVIEW! 


End file.
